Things Change, So Do We
by Team M
Summary: A lot changed in six years. Maybe it's time all of them begin to too. Niley.


"Miley, Miley, Miley," she jumped at his voice sounding throughout her home gym, echoing off the walls. She ran for a few more seconds then stops, jumping off of the machine and smirking at him a little. He smirked right back. "How many times have a I told you to stop exercising. You don't need it, silly girl."

"Nick, Nick, Nick," she chimed back to him, smiling. "How many times have I told you that you can't keep stopping by like this?"

"Hey, people let me in, so you obviously don't mean it."

"You can't keep visiting me once every six-to-nine-months with no contact in between, you know?"

He shrugged. "I worry about you. I'm only human."

"Nicholas..."

"Miley..."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Let's not forget you have a new girl to worry about."

He laughed a little. "You were there first."

"Girlfriends don't work like that, silly boy," she rolled her eyes, moving to the stairs and walking up. "Want anything to eat?"

"I'm good."

"Good, because I didn't feel like cooking."

She goes over to her bag, looking for something and finding it. Then, she glances up at Nick and sighs, making him feel like the biggest inconvenience.

"So, what are you here for this time?"

"I told you-"

"Yeah, you're worried," she rolled her eyes. "What did I do this time?"

"Demi says you haven't visited since she got out of treatment," he told her gravely. "Says you haven't even called."

"Maybe your job is as easy as waltzing around with some twenty-five year old bimbo, but mine isn't. I've been _busy_."

"Too busy for Demi?"

"Too busy for anyone," she shrugged. "She's the one who pushed me away, anyway."

She's being such a bitch and they both know why. Nick knows damn well what she's doing when she tries to act like this. She's trying to push him away, throw him off. He knows because it worked a few times and left her heartbroken. He especially knew that she probably didn't even know she was being so rude. It was just Miley.

"She doing okay?"

"Maybe you should call and find out," he snapped.

Her face darkened and her voice went with it. "Nick, you better answer me."

It wasn't a threat coming from her, but he followed through nonetheless. "I don't know. My brothers and I haven't been _allowed_ to see her. Therapists orders. Can you imagine the nerve?"

"I wish I had a therapist to order that," he heard her mutter under her breath. He wasn't sure if he found it the funniest or most painful thing Miley's ever said to him. Then she raised her head with confidence, accusatory anger in her voice. "For your information, I have visited Demi. Quite a few times, actually. And she said that you guys are the ones she wishes she could talk to."

"Is that right?" he raises his eyes. He's laughing so hard on the inside he can't even breath. She isn't fooling anyone, not for a minute, not for a second. "What can she possibly want to say to us?"

Miley shrugs nonchalantly. "Just to see how you're all doing. You guys were like her brothers... How could you all do that? You _knew _she had a problem-"

"You're a good actress, Miley, I know that," he shook his head. "Just save it for the camera. You haven't been to see her either or even talked to her since she entered treatment and we both know it."

"How? How do you know? You haven't seen her, obviously. Demi told me."

"No she didn't," he says softly, "because Marissa told _me_ how just two nights ago she was crying because anorexia made her lose everything, and everyone she thought would stay left. Your name was on the list. Near the top, actually."

She looked down, disappointed in herself. Demi used to be her best friend. "Marissa told you that?"

"Yeah, she did."

She stayed quiet.

"Out of all the people you're the last one she ever expected to leave... I think it's that way for all of us."

"Don't put the blame for us on me," she hissed. He better not dare to do so. "Why wouldn't Marissa just call me?"

"Do you know her?"

"No."

"Then that's probably why. She had my number," he takes a step closer, testing his boundaries. "Mi, you gotta go see her."

"I will."

"When? When it's convenient for you? She needs you!"

She quickly rose her head as he rose his voice at her.

She shook her head. "I'm not ready to see her yet, Nick."

"Why not?"

"Because who do you think knew the most about it and did nothing to help her?" she snapped. "I watched her puke, cut, starve, you name it and just sat there. I almost lost my best friend because I was too much of a wimp to tell her how much she had to lose and to get help. How am I supposed to go back and act like I'm a good best friend when it's my fault it got so far?"

He ran a hand through his hair because right now all he wanted to do was hug her and if he didn't find something to do with his hands he would've. "This isn't your fault."

"You don't know that."

"Do you not watch the interviews? She's been dealing with this since she was eleven if anyone was to stop it it'd be Selena-"

"Thanks," she muttered.

He groaned. "What'd I do now?"

"Please, just leave," she shook her head sadly. "The thing about break-ups is only one person ever really moves on. Obviously it was you, so just go. Let me move on from you."

"Stop changing the subject," he hissed. "You're talking about every little detail you've been holding in and test me, I swear, I'm not leaving until you spill it all out."

"Fine," she walks away.

"Huh?"

"I'll test you," she crosses her arm.

He follows her, crossing his arms as well. If that's the way she wants to play then fine. He wasn't going to leave.

:::

"I'm trying to work."

"I'm not stopping you," he reminded. But his stare on her didn't let her concentrate and she was ninety-nine percent sure he knew that very well.

"You're distracting me."

"In my defense I told you I wasn't going to leave."

"Remind me to get a restraining order next time I'm downtown L.A.," she gave a fake smile before looking down. "I hope you realize you've wasted three hours of your life."

"Waiting you out isn't wasting anything," he smirked.

"Well, you're waiting for nothing because I'm done talking to you."

"I'm not quite sure of that," he objected.

"Reminded me that I'll always be second best."

"What?"

"There," she picked up her stuff. "I answered the damned question, now, I'll be in my room."

"Oh, quit throwing a fit," he'd had enough.

"Quit coming back again and again just when I start to be okay again!" she yelled.

"Miley?"

A stressed look came across her face as she stared at him. That dark look came back, voice got lower, and this time her eyes even turned into slits. "Go hide, _now._"

He nodded, listening for once and getting under the desk.

She smacked her head, whispering. "Dumbass! Worst hiding spot ever!"

If she would calm down she'd realize she's lucky he even hid.

"Miley?" the voice called again.

He saw feet and the chair pulled in before her voice was above him. "In here!"

"Bitch, quit working!" Another voice called again, laughing. Nick didn't know who it was and that bugged him. He used to know all of her friends.

"Hey, who's car is in your driveway?"

She looked down subtly glaring at him.

"Trace came to visit earlier then his newest slut picked him up or something, I don't know. As long as he's gone now."

He frowned. Miley loved her brother. And sister. Her entire family, really.

A girl laughed. "Your family is so over protective."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you free yet or are they still keeping a close eye out on you?"

That voice was a guy's. Nick's eyes turned to slits. He didn't know if he was glad or infuriated that the australian accent was missing and it wasn't Liam for once.

"Oh, closer than you could possibly imagine," she softly kicks Nick under the table and he has to stifle a laugh.

"So you can't sneak out to a bar tonight?"

She glances under the table and they make eye contact before her lips turn into a thin smile. "I think I can manage."

Nope, she was wrong, he'd decided. Miley Cyrus was not going anywhere tonight.

"Awesome. See you later then, bitch. And this time find a DD would you? No drunk driving."

"Oh, I was fine," she rolls her eyes. "Someone's bringing the good shit, right, because I don't want whatever that cheap ass stuff was last time. If I'm snorting it'd best be good."

"Hey, we suffered it just as bad as you did," the guy reminded her.

Miley leaned back and Nick was ninety-nine percent sure she'd forgotten he was there. "But I wasn't the idiot that switched dealers."

"It's not like I had a choice, the guy was arrested!"

Miley laughed a bit. "I'll see you guys later then. I gotta finish working if I can go to this thing later."

"See ya, girly! Don't get your yourself too worn out! And make sure to eat something so you don't puke again!"

"_Bye_," she said again, this time pushier.

Then it was silent and Miley looked down working. Nick waited for the okay sign but finally got tired. "Are they gone?"

"Yep."

"Good," he pushed his way out past her, standing again. "There's no way you're going to that party or whatever tonight, by the way."

"Yep."

"I mean it," he warned. "And since when do you do drugs?"

"You wouldn't know, would you?"

"Miley, don't even test me-"

"Stop trying to get involved in my life!" she cried. "You have no control over me anymore, you gave me up!"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm here for Demi. You have-"

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're here. Nick grow a pair and stop making up these dumb excuses when we both know quite well why you're really here and why you always come once a year," she was at the point of screaming now. "You're here because you miss me. But admit it, you don't miss _me_. You miss who I _was_."

He shook his head fervently. "No. No, I miss _you_."

"You don't even know me anymore."

"You're Miley Cyrus."

"That's just a name," she sighed. "Whatever, I have to get ready-"

"You're not going to that party."

She turned back, sad hollow eyes. "See? If you really knew me, you'd know that no one could stop me from missing a fun Friday night."

"Not even me?"

"No."

"Not even Demi?"

She closed her eyes. "Demi and I don't-"

"See her tonight," he begged.

She stopped on the stairs, shaking her head and turning around to face him. "What don't you understand when I say that I can't?"

"Miley, it's not your fault," he says the words slowly. "She wants to see you..."

"I'll go see her if you leave right after. You let me do what I want to do after this and that's it," she crossed her arms. "You can't keep protecting me like this. I'm eighteen years old now, Nick. We aren't twelve anymore."

He hesitated but eventually he nods. "Okay. I'll drive you back and let you do whatever you want."

"Let's get this over with, then," she was already halfway out the door. "Is your car unlocked?"

He struggled to keep up with her quick pace. He clicked the unlock key and she got in slamming the door shut. He followed her lead and she rested her feet on the dashboard.

As they got closer she got more and more fidgety. What if Demi really didn't want to see her? What if she was angry?

"Can I go in alone first?"

Nick didn't want her to but he had no right to say no. "Sure. If that's what you want."

She nods, getting out once they were in the driveway. "It's what I want."

Pretending she had confidence she marches up to the front door, ringing the bell. A few months ago she would've walked right in. The door opens and Miley plasters on a smile. Dallas grins at her.

"Haven't seen you in awhile."

Miley bit her lip before shrugging. "Oops?"

Dallas laughed, hugging her. "C'mon, kid. She's in her room with Selena. She's been waiting for you to stop by."

"Selena," Miley repeats excitedly. "Yay, Selena."

"Now, now, diva."

"I know, I know," she put her hands up.

"Go ahead, you know where it is."

So Miley walked alone, going nervously to her bedroom. She knocked awkwardly before hearing her best friend yell to come in. No. She didn't want to. She hesitantly grabbed the knob, twisting it.

The two girls stared at her before Demi finally jumped up, running toward her and giving the tightest hug she's ever gave. For a second, it's debatable if she's crying. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Dems," Miley murmured, pulling away. She turned to Selena, her voice turning low and blunt. "Nick's in the car."

"Okay, hint taken," she tried to laugh it off, walking out.

Demi shook her head. Any other time Miley would've gotten her ass kicked for talking to Selena like that, but special circumstances brought on special standards. "I'm so glad you came."

"Sorry, I just..." she paused. "It's been really hard to figure out you and what I've been getting myself into and... It's just a lot."

"I don't care, as long as you're here now."

"You doing better?"

Demi genuinely smiled. "Yeah... I am."

"And Selena?"

"We're... trying again, I guess?" she shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter, though. There's always room for you."

"I just don't understand, Demi..."

Her face fell and she walked closer to the most famous teenager in the world. "It's over. That's all there is to understand. Those nights of us crying together after you watched... it's all over, Mi."

"Yeah, I get that..." Perhaps that made it harder though. The main reason Miley took on Demi was because Demi was her rock. She was the only person who was so crazy she made Miley feel normal. Now, she's normal and Miley is still... She's Miley.

"What?" Demi frowned. She couldn't read the emotions of the other girls face anymore.

"I just... I don't get it." She looked up, going from confused to angry suddenly. "When we became friends, I made one condition for you. Do you not remember what it was?" she started to become angry at herself, an emotion that she didn't even know was there.

"I do," Demi murmured.

"I said that if we were gonna be friends you could _never _participate in any form of self harm again," she shook her head before softening, realizing how dominant she was being. "Why wouldn't you come to me? All you had to do was ask for help."

"I didn't think I needed it," she shrugged. "I'm sorry, though, Miley. I valued you so much. You really were my best-friend at that point. My number one friend."

"Yeah, you too."

"And at first I did come to you and you always helped me out and reminded me I was worth something... But no one wants to be a pain."

Miley shook her head, making sure her and Demi had perfect eye contact. "Listen to me, okay? You will _never _be a pain to me. You're my dragon, remember? All you had to do was let me in and I'd drop a movie deal in a second."

She nodded.

"Remember that this time, okay? You. Never a pain. Ever."

She once again shook her head. "I know that now."

"Don't forget it," Miley warned again before standing up. "Well, I have to go. I just thought I'd drop by."

"Wait, I do have one question for you."

"Anything," she waited, her extensions falling over her shoulder.

"Why don't you show this side to the press anymore?" Her voice is pained.

Miley shrugged. "Because most of the time this isn't who I am anymore."

She nodded, understanding. "I don't know why you came with Nick, but he loves you, Miley. _So_ much. I don't have to talk to him or even see him to know that."

"He loves who I used to be," she stressed. "He doesn't know me."

"He will always love you," Demi reminded her. "Always."

"Nick Jonas isn't my life anymore, _this _isn't my life anymore, the Disney drama, _Selena_," she sighed. "I gotta go."

"Don't be a stranger," she called after her. "And don't worry, I know that the past few years have been way more than just Disney drama to you. If there's one thing I learned in rehab it's that this is more than Disney drama to us all, isn't it? We love each other."

Miley waited for an extra second, but didn't say anything, simply walking out back to the car. Nick and Selena were both outside, leaning on the hood and talking to each other and she rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Hey, Miley," Selena smiled.

The younger girl rose her eyebrows before laughing, shaking her head. "Don't pretend we're friends."

She got into the car, slamming the door and watched them hug goodbye. Nick got in, giving her a stern look. "She was just trying to be nice."

"Look, we made a deal, now drive," she barked orders at him. He thought this visit would make her a little better, bring out the old her. It seemed to have done the opposite.

He pulled into her driveway, both of them getting out of the car and she looked at him in question. He quickly answers. "I left my wallet and stuff in your house."

"Right," she mutters, going in and straight upstairs. She changes into a black dress quickly before curling a few strands of hair, keeping up the strong act. After doing her make-up she goes back downstairs, stopping short when Nick's still there. She tugs the hem of the dress, trying to pull it down another inch or two.

"Sorry, I just... I wanted some orange juice."

"Right," she looks at her cup in his hand. "That's fine. Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just was feeling a little low. All better now," he promised her. "See you."

She watched him walk to the door in silence, billions of memories once again resurfacing.

"Are you gonna come back?" she found herself softly asking.

He turned to her surprised. "Huh?"

"I mean, you know... Nine months from now... You'll still care, right? Will you come back?"

He bit his lip, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

She nodded. She was acting vulnerable and she just couldn't stop. She hadn't gotten good at being strong when it came to goodbyes. "Okay."

"I mean, I want to, I really care about you, but... Isn't this sort of sick?"

She shrugged. Yeah, it was, but this was them. It was her and Nick and keeping the chase is what they did.

"You know it is," he whispered. "Miley, I love you, but we can't keep doing this."

She understood. She couldn't keep letting him down. He had to go find someone else that deserved him.

"I know," she agreed.

"So, I guess the answer is No. In nine months I don't think I'll be at your door again," he concluded for them.

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled heartbroken.

He nodded, going to the door and turning around to face her. It's sad that this is what it all came down to. Six years – and still counting – all wasted.

"Bye, Miley."

She hesitated, trying to keep her voice from betraying her. "Goodbye, Nick."

He walks out the door, and she instantly falls to her knees, sobbing. It's over. The past six years are over, just like that. Her entire teenage years... They're basically gone. She hates being a drama queen like this, but it's so hard and unbelievable to think that it's really and truly over. They loved each other.

She eventually picks herself up, straightening her dress out and fixing her make-up, ready to walk out the door.

"Goodbye, Nick," she whispers again.

Goodbye.

**Found this. I wrote it awhile ago and it doesn't have much to it, but maybe you enjoyed. Besides, I wanted to have an update. So, this is my promise. I WILL finish Wake Up Calls. Actually, what happened is I started writing a private story, and I don't have much confidence but I think the idea is _really _good. I like it a lot and I like where it's going. The plot is perfect, so as you can imagine, that's preoccupied much of my time. However, I do feel bad for slacking with my story on here. Before New Years I'm hoping to post a new chapter. Although since I don't have as much inspiration any more, no promises on how good it will be. **

**I hope somebody liked this. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
